my little pony: los caballeros pony 3
by spyro zeta
Summary: este historia cuenta en las aventuras de torner jamer, un joven unicornio que sueña con ser un héroe como lo fue su padre, ahora el y su abuelo se mudan al tranquilo pueblo de ponyville, donde conoce a muchos nuevos amigos, y también conoce a twilight sparkle la aprendiz de la princesa celestia, con el tiempo se enamoran y deciden casarse.
1. Chapter 1

mi pequeño pony: los caballeros pony.

Capitulo 1: torner jamer

todo comienza en Fillydelphia en una casa antigua, vivía un unicornio anciano llamado tribus, el vivía en compañía de su nieto torner jamer ambos eran casi iguales excepto porque torner era un poco mas grande que un pony promedio era casi del tamaño de un pony semental y de pelo amarillo además torner contaba con una cutie mark de un dragón verde esto lo convirtió en un experto en dragones y además torner estuvo en la academia de la guardia real, también el sabia usar una magia antigua llamada daiki y ahora ambos se mudaban a ponyville, lo que torner no sabia es que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar.

Tribus: listo hijo?

Torner: listo abuelo

Tribus: entonces apúrate que se nos va el tren

Torner: bien vayámonos!

y así ambos subieron sus cosas, los muebles y partieron Asia su nueva vida en ponyville, primero el tren tenia que pasar la montaña y mientras el tren subía torner se preguntaba como era ponyville, la ultima vez que torner se subió a un tren fue cuando murió su padre, torner giro la cabeza y le pregunto a su abuelo

Torner: abuelo estas despierto?

Tribus: si hijo que sucede no te veo emocionado?

Torner: no es que bueno hace mucho que no veo a mi papá

Tribus: lo se hijo ya a pasado mucho y mírate todo un unicornio adulto, tu padre estaría orgulloso

Torner: gracias abuelo mira allá esta ponyville

el tren se empezó a detener y muy pronto se detuvo en la estación unas carretas con unos ponys mudanceros los estaban esperando para llevar las cosas a la nueva casa, cuando terminaron de llevar las cosas torner y su abuelo fueron a la granja de una amiga de tribus, sweet apple acres una granja de manzanas

Torner: espera abuelo no tan rápido

Tribus: apura te tu

Torner: abuelo

Tribus: date prisa

y cuando llegaron y entraron applebloom los ve y corre avisarle a applejack que alguien se acercaba y entonces se detuvieron y el unicornio anciano le dijo.

Tribus: bueno que te parece?

Torner: si es un lugar muy acogedor

Smith: bienvenido tribus jamer años sin verte

Tribus: lo mismo digo abuela smith y este es mi nieto torner

Torner: como esta, abuela smith

Smith: muy bien pero nunca había visto un unicornio tan enorme como tu eres del mismo tamaño que mi nieto big macintosh pero tus patas son muy diferentes

Torner: es que es de familia

en eso applejack y sus amigas llegaron fueron a conocer a las visitas y al unicornio azul, flutershy reconoció al unicornio era su primo y el era dos años mayor que ella, el unicornio se le acerco y la abrazo así mucho que no se veían pero esa era otra historia, la primera en presentarse fue applejack ella era muy fuerte se le notaba mucho.

Applejack: como están señores!

Torner: valla eres muy energética niña

Applejack: gracias y apuesto que tu con esas fuertes pezuñas puedes cargar y mover cosas muy pesadas

Torner: puede apostarlo señorita tengo mucha fuerza

ahora se presento rainbow dash una pegaso de pelo arco iris y también era muy fanfarrona luego se presento rarity ella hablaba con una voz muy elegante paresia princesa, la única que no se presento era pinkey pie ella estaba ocupada cuidando a los hijos del señor y la señora cake, y finalmente se presento twilight sparkel la unicornio morada junto a su asistente spike un dragón joven.

Twilight: buenas tardes caballeros

Tribus: como esta, yo soy tribus y el es torner mi nieto

Torner: hola me llamo torner, pero puedes llamarme TJ

Twilight: hola TJ y bienvenidos a ponyville

Torner: muchas gracias

al terminar de hablar torner y su abuelo regresaron a la nueva casa para empezar sus nuevas vidas en ponyville, mientras twilight se quedo pensando ella nunca había visto un unicornio de este tamaño pero quedo muy sorprendida y se preguntaba si el sabría magia avanzada por el tamaño de su cuerno y como la curiosidad de las mujeres es fuerte el grupo de amigas los siguieron a escondidas y cuando llegaron al pueblo encontraron la casa de torner y su abuelo estaba al lado de la casa de twilight, eso la impresiono mucho serian sus nuevos vecinos, después de un rato terminaron de desempacar fueron a conocer el pueblo pero tendrían que esperar por que la princesas celestia y la princesa mi amore cadenza estaban en el pueblo y eran acompañadas por shining armor el hermano de twilight, shining armor era el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa y estaba casado con la princesa mi amore cadenza, de pronto las princesas se detuvieron y miraron a torner y a su abuelo, la princesa parecía haber visto a ese unicornio azul en algún lado de pronto se acordó era el hijo de un capitán de guardia real que ella tenia ase ya muchos años atrás

Celestia: hola son nuevos verdad?

Tribus: si mi princesa celestia soy tribus jamer a su servicio y el que esta atrás mio es mi nieto

Torner: tanto tiempo sin verla princesa celestia

Celestia: eh oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti torner jamer tu reputación te precede como un soldado valiente y un experto sobre la materia de los dragones y además as crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi

Torner: si me da gusto verla de nuevo princesa celestia

cuando torner se le acerco a la princesa, shining armor se le puso en medio y lo de tubo el pensó que le aria algo a la princesa eso enfureció a torner y shining lo miraba con mucha sospecha, de pronto torner inclino el cuerno como lanza y lo apunto a la cabeza de shining el respondió el reto del cuerno, que pasara ahora shining y torner chocaran los cuernos que pasara con las princesas quien ganara el duelo eso lo sabrán después.

esta historia continuara


	2. Chapter 3

mi pequeño pony: los caballeros pony.

Capitulo 1: torner jamer

todo comienza en Fillydelphia en una casa antigua, vivía un unicornio anciano llamado tribus, el vivía en compañía de su nieto torner jamer ambos eran casi iguales excepto porque torner era un poco mas grande que un pony promedio era casi del tamaño de un pony semental y de pelo amarillo además torner contaba con una cutie mark de un dragón verde esto lo convirtió en un experto en dragones y además torner estuvo en la academia de la guardia real, también el sabia usar una magia antigua llamada daiki y ahora ambos se mudaban a ponyville, lo que torner no sabia es que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar.

Tribus: listo hijo?

Torner: listo abuelo

Tribus: entonces apúrate que se nos va el tren

Torner: bien vayámonos!

y así ambos subieron sus cosas, los muebles y partieron Asia su nueva vida en ponyville, primero el tren tenia que pasar la montaña y mientras el tren subía torner se preguntaba como era ponyville, la ultima vez que torner se subió a un tren fue cuando murió su padre, torner giro la cabeza y le pregunto a su abuelo

Torner: abuelo estas despierto?

Tribus: si hijo que sucede no te veo emocionado?

Torner: no es que bueno hace mucho que no veo a mi papá

Tribus: lo se hijo ya a pasado mucho y mírate todo un unicornio adulto, tu padre estaría orgulloso

Torner: gracias abuelo mira allá esta ponyville

el tren se empezó a detener y muy pronto se detuvo en la estación unas carretas con unos ponys mudanceros los estaban esperando para llevar las cosas a la nueva casa, cuando terminaron de llevar las cosas torner y su abuelo fueron a la granja de una amiga de tribus, sweet apple acres una granja de manzanas

Torner: espera abuelo no tan rápido

Tribus: apura te tu

Torner: abuelo

Tribus: date prisa

y cuando llegaron y entraron applebloom los ve y corre avisarle a applejack que alguien se acercaba y entonces se detuvieron y el unicornio anciano le dijo.

Tribus: bueno que te parece?

Torner: si es un lugar muy acogedor

Smith: bienvenido tribus jamer años sin verte

Tribus: lo mismo digo abuela smith y este es mi nieto torner

Torner: como esta, abuela smith

Smith: muy bien pero nunca había visto un unicornio tan enorme como tu eres del mismo tamaño que mi nieto big macintosh pero tus patas son muy diferentes

Torner: es que es de familia

en eso applejack y sus amigas llegaron fueron a conocer a las visitas y al unicornio azul, flutershy reconoció al unicornio era su primo y el era dos años mayor que ella, el unicornio se le acerco y la abrazo así mucho que no se veían pero esa era otra historia, la primera en presentarse fue applejack ella era muy fuerte se le notaba mucho.

Applejack: como están señores!

Torner: valla eres muy energética niña

Applejack: gracias y apuesto que tu con esas fuertes pezuñas puedes cargar y mover cosas muy pesadas

Torner: puede apostarlo señorita tengo mucha fuerza

ahora se presento rainbow dash una pegaso de pelo arco iris y también era muy fanfarrona luego se presento rarity ella hablaba con una voz muy elegante paresia princesa, la única que no se presento era pinkey pie ella estaba ocupada cuidando a los hijos del señor y la señora cake, y finalmente se presento twilight sparkel la unicornio morada junto a su asistente spike un dragón joven.

Twilight: buenas tardes caballeros

Tribus: como esta, yo soy tribus y el es torner mi nieto

Torner: hola me llamo torner, pero puedes llamarme TJ

Twilight: hola TJ y bienvenidos a ponyville

Torner: muchas gracias

al terminar de hablar torner y su abuelo regresaron a la nueva casa para empezar sus nuevas vidas en ponyville, mientras twilight se quedo pensando ella nunca había visto un unicornio de este tamaño pero quedo muy sorprendida y se preguntaba si el sabría magia avanzada por el tamaño de su cuerno y como la curiosidad de las mujeres es fuerte el grupo de amigas los siguieron a escondidas y cuando llegaron al pueblo encontraron la casa de torner y su abuelo estaba al lado de la casa de twilight, eso la impresiono mucho serian sus nuevos vecinos, después de un rato terminaron de desempacar fueron a conocer el pueblo pero tendrían que esperar por que la princesas celestia y la princesa mi amore cadenza estaban en el pueblo y eran acompañadas por shining armor el hermano de twilight, shining armor era el capitán de la guardia real de la princesa y estaba casado con la princesa mi amore cadenza, de pronto las princesas se detuvieron y miraron a torner y a su abuelo, la princesa parecía haber visto a ese unicornio azul en algún lado de pronto se acordó era el hijo de un capitán de guardia real que ella tenia ase ya muchos años atrás

Celestia: hola son nuevos verdad?

Tribus: si mi princesa celestia soy tribus jamer a su servicio y el que esta atrás mio es mi nieto

Torner: tanto tiempo sin verla princesa celestia

Celestia: eh oído muchas cosas buenas sobre ti torner jamer tu reputación te precede como un soldado valiente y un experto sobre la materia de los dragones y además as crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi

Torner: si me da gusto verla de nuevo princesa celestia

cuando torner se le acerco a la princesa, shining armor se le puso en medio y lo de tubo el pensó que le aria algo a la princesa eso enfureció a torner y shining lo miraba con mucha sospecha, de pronto torner inclino el cuerno como lanza y lo apunto a la cabeza de shining el respondió el reto del cuerno, que pasara ahora shining y torner chocaran los cuernos que pasara con las princesas quien ganara el duelo eso lo sabrán después.

esta historia continuara


End file.
